<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cores by nanananananalu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703748">Cores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu'>nanananananalu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon estava confortável no seu mundo preto e branco, até que Seunghoon trouxe as cores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/gifts">daaniiies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungyoon não esperava que as coisas acontecessem daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era para ser mais uma noite normal em que ele encontrava alguém interessante e beijava essa pessoa, quem sabe até a levava para um lugar mais reservado. Nada muito complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metade do plano estava sendo um sucesso até o momento. Ele havia encontrado um rapaz interessante e que beijava bastante bem. O problema começou quando ele se afastou do rapaz por uns instantes a fim de recuperar o fôlego e abriu os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mundo explodiu em cores. E aquela era a última coisa que Seungyoon queria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Mas que merda…? - fechou os olhos com força e abriu novamente, mas as cores continuavam lá. O rapaz que estava beijando (qual era mesmo seu nome?) tinha um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto olhava ao redor. Seungyoon não compartilhava daquela felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu tenho que ir. - Seungyoon disse, afastando-se do rapaz. Não foi rápido o suficiente, no entanto, porque estava um tanto tonto com aquelas cores todas, e o outro conseguiu o alcançar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espera! - o homem exclamou, segurando o pulso de Seungyoon. - Você não acha que a gente precisa conversar depois de… Bem, disso tudo? - perguntou, gesticulando para o ambiente ao redor deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olha, - Seungyoon começou, respirando fundo. - Eu nem achava que essa história de almas gêmeas era real até alguns segundos atrás. Na verdade, eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, então não ache que nós vamos virar um casal agora nem nada do tipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você pode me dar uma chance, pelo menos? - pediu. - Eu quero conversar direito fora daqui. Se você não quiser nem a minha amizade depois disso, eu não te procuro mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon ponderou a proposta por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e assentir com a cabeça, fazendo o rapaz abrir um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou te dar o meu número, - Seungyoon começou, fazendo o outro tirar seu celular do bolso - mas você tem que me dar uma semana. Se falar comigo antes de uma semana, eu vou te ignorar. Ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz assentiu, ainda sorrindo. Francamente, ele tinha mesmo que sorrir tanto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu me chamo Seunghoon, por sinal. - o rapaz disse após entregar o celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seungyoon. - disse, digitando os números no aparelho antes de devolvê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você precisa de ajuda pra chegar em casa? - Seunghoon perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não, eu estou bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cabeça doía bastante e aquelas cores todas eram bem irritantes, mas ele não queria ajuda. No momento, só queria se afastar o máximo possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon resolveu que algumas coisas precisavam ser feitas agora que o modo como ele via o mundo estava diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira delas foi aprender os nomes das cores. Eram muitas e não foi uma tarefa exatamente fácil. A segunda foi olhar as fotos que havia tirado, e ver as suas fotos sem que elas estivessem em preto e branco era toda uma experiência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon gostava bastante de fotografar, tanto profissionalmente (conseguia algum dinheiro com isso) quanto por diversão, e geralmente ficava feliz com o resultado de suas fotos. Mas agora, encontrava vários defeitos em todas elas. Estava para arrancar os cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou o resto da tarde buscando por cursos de fotografia online para pessoas que enxergavam cores. Teria que reaprender muitas coisas para continuar a tirar fotos. Isso se quisesse não manter sua câmera no modo preto e branco continuamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensou em Seunghoon. E em como preferia que não tivessem se encontrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon cumpriu o que haviam combinado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira mensagem chegou pontualmente sete dias após os dois se encontrarem. Vieram várias outras mensagens depois daquela, mas Seungyoon não se preocupou muito com responder a todas, garantindo apenas que os dois combinassem um lugar que ele gostasse para se encontrarem novamente. Acabaram decidindo por um café, o qual não ficava muito longe do apartamento em que Seungyoon vivia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Seungyoon chegou, Seunghoon já estava lá. E seu cabelo estava rosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon tinha certeza de que não estava assim quando se conheceram; ele teria reparado naquela cor em qualquer circunstância, mesmo no estado em que se encontrava naquela noite. Não era um rosa claro, era um rosa vivo, do tipo que permitia identificar Seunghoon facilmente em qualquer multidão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que? - Seungyoon perguntou ao se sentar, gesticulando para o cabelo de Seunghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estou tentando incorporar mais cor na minha vida. - Seunghoon respondeu com um sorriso (ele sempre estava sorrindo, aparentemente). - Inclusive, descobri que pintar é algo bastante divertido quando as suas opções de cores não são preto, branco e cinza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon podia ver alguns resquícios de tinta nos dedos de Seunghoon. Podia ver também que os dois estavam lidando com a nova situação em que se encontravam de formas totalmente diferentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Certo. Bem, se você quer saber algo sobre mim, a hora é agora. - disse, mudando de assunto. - Não garanto que eu vá ficar aqui por muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu pretendo mudar isso. - Seunghoon disse antes de começar a fazer perguntas sobre Seungyoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dois acabaram se tornando um tanto próximos e se vendo mais do que Seungyoon imaginava. Seunghoon constantemente aparecia com alguma parte suja de tinta e, ainda que Seungyoon não pedisse e raramente o respondesse, constantemente mandava fotos de seus quadros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon descobriu que ele e Seunghoon estudavam na mesma universidade, o que deixou Seunghoon consideravelmente mais animado do que deixou Seungyoon. De alguma forma (Seungyoon ainda não sabia como aconteceu ou como ele concordou com aquilo), Seunghoon conseguiu que os dois almoçassem juntos em dois dias da semana. Seungyoon conheceu alguns dos amigos de Seunghoon e Seunghoon conheceu Jinwoo. Seungyoon preferia que esse encontro não tivesse acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não acredito que você, a pessoa mais azeda que eu conheço, tem a alma gêmea mais amorosa de todos os tempos. - Jinwoo disse quando ele e Seungyoon estavam a caminho da sala de aula. Seungyoon revirou os olhos. - E você ainda é um chato com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não sou um chato!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É sim. Devia parar com a sua irritação toda e dar uns beijos nele. Isso tudo é porque ele está lidando super bem com as cores e você ainda está mal resolvido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não tem nada a ver com isso e eu não sou chato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aham. - Jinwoo disse, claramente não acreditando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon não estava chateado por Seunghoon estar tão animado por ver cores, nem estava mal resolvido. O que o irritava era Seunghoon ser irritante, só isso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Eu quero contratar seus serviços de fotógrafo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon não podia negar sua surpresa. Não era algo que ele esperava que Seunghoon dissesse, nem imaginava que seria isso o que Seunghoon diria quando pediu para que se encontrassem no café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu vou participar de uma competição de dança no final da semana - Seunghoon continuou, aceitando o silêncio de Seungyoon como permissão para seguir falando - e quero que você tire algumas fotos do meu grupo durante a apresentação. Vou te pagar por isso, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon não viu motivos para negar. Afinal, tirar fotos era o que ele fazia para ganhar dinheiro, não seria muito diferente das outras vezes em que havia trabalhado para alguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon chegou cedo para pegar um bom lugar. Ele levava fotografia bastante a sério, ainda mais sendo pago para isso. O grupo de Seunghoon foi o penúltimo, então Seungyoon passou bastante tempo apenas assistindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon era outra pessoa no palco. Ficava mais sério, bem mais do que Seungyoon jamais o havia visto. Precisou se concentrar e tirar fotos de todos os dançarinos e não só de Seunghoon. Era difícil não ser atraído pela presença de palco dele. Após a competição, veio a premiação. O grupo de Seunghoon ficou em segundo lugar e Seungyoon tirou várias fotos dos dançarinos. A felicidade era perceptível no rosto de Seunghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon respirou fundo e foi até o camarim. Era apenas educação, ele pensou, parabenizar Seunghoon pelo seu desempenho. Seunghoon estava no meio de várias outras pessoas, vários abraços, cumprimentos e sorrisos acontecendo. Seungyoon estava esperando o momento apropriado para se aproximar quando Seunghoon o viu. Primeiro, surpresa ficou evidente em seus rosto. Depois, ele abriu um largo sorriso (Seungyoon ignorou o que se agitou em seu estômago com isso). Os dois foram se aproximando um do outro até se encontrarem no meio do caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parabéns por hoje. - Seungyoon disse, preferindo colocar as palavras para fora logo antes que as perdesse em algum lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigado. - Seunghoon agradeceu, ainda sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Depois te mando as fotos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Devem estar ótimas. Eu sei que você é bom nisso. - antes que Seungyoon pudesse pensar muito no sentimento que se espalhava dentro de si, Seunghoon prosseguiu. - Nós vamos sair pra comemorar. Você quer vir junto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon não sabia por que, mas concordou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi como quando os dois se conheceram: Seungyoon entre a parede e Seunghoon, as mãos de Seunghoon firmes em sua cintura, os lábios de Seunghoon beijando os seus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon havia bebido, mas sabia que não era o suficiente para culpar o álcool por suas ações. Sabia que Seunghoon também não estava bêbado. Mas não queria pensar muito nas razões daquilo, muito menos em suas implicações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós não devíamos… - Seungyoon começou, mas não concluiu a frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você quer que eu me afaste? - Seunghoon perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Seungyoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim. - Seungyoon respondeu e logo as mãos de Seunghoon estavam fora de seu corpo e distância foi colocada entre os dois. Seungyoon preferiu acreditar que não estava vendo tristeza no rosto de Seunghoon. - Eu… Eu preciso ir embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon assentiu sem dizer nada e Seungyoon se retirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Era estranho não receber mensagens de Seunghoon. Depois de tanto tempo recebendo mensagens diárias falando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, Seungyoon não estava acostumado ao silêncio. Também era estranho Seunghoon não aparecer mais para que almoçassem juntos. Seungyoon achou que gostaria daquilo, mas a verdade é que era incômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ok, que merda você fez agora? - Jinwoo perguntou ao perceber que era a segunda semana em que Seunghoon não aparecia para almoçar com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que eu teria feito alguma merda? - Seungyoon perguntou e foi recebido com um olhar reprovador de Jinwoo. Suspirou antes de continuar a falar. - Nós nos beijamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ei, isso é ótimo! - Jinwoo se animou, mas logo sua animação diminuiu ao ver a expressão de Seungyoon. - Qual foi a merda que você falou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu pedi pra ele se afastar e ele está me dando tratamento de silêncio desde então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bem, você pediu pra ele se afastar, foi isso que ele fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas não era se afastar completamente! Era naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E ele tinha muito como saber disso porque você é tão amoroso e receptivo ao que ele faz. - Jinwoo disse, revirando os olhos. Seungyoon fez uma careta e colocou comida na boca. - Eu só acho que você devia pensar sobre o quão chateado você está sobre ele não estar mais falando com você. Pra quem vivia reclamando, você me parece bem triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon não disse nada e continuou focado na comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon estava fazendo porque precisava entregar as fotos. Havia sido pago para tirá-las e elas precisavam servir ao seu propósito. Era para entregar as fotos que ele chamou Seunghoon para ir ao café naquele dia. Seunghoon não pediu para que as fotos fossem reveladas, mas aquilo era um mero detalhe que não impediu Seungyoon de imprimir as suas favoritas. E colocá-las num álbum. E escrever uma mensagem para Seunghoon e deixá-la dentro do álbum para que fosse a primeira coisa que ele visse ao abrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, talvez ele estivesse chateado com a distância. Talvez Seunghoon fosse mais irritante longe do que perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era fim de tarde e Seunghoon estava do lado de fora do café quando Seungyoon chegou. Parecia prestes a entrar quando avistou Seungyoon e sorriu um sorriso que não era tão largo quanto outros que Seungyoon já havia visto em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi. - Seungyoon cumprimentou quando chegou mais perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu tenho que te dar isso. - Seungyoon disse, entregando o álbum e um pendrive para Seunghoon. - Todas as fotos estão aqui - indicou o pendrive ao falar - e eu revelei algumas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não precisava. - Seunghoon falou, abrindo o álbum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon se deteve logo na primeira página e Seungyoon sabia o motivo. Seu corpo estava dividido entre não conseguir se mexer de todo e querer sair correndo dali. Não era uma mensagem longa, então Seunghoon não demorou a ler. Quando terminou, ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo para Seungyoon - agora sim, um dos sorrisos com os quais Seungyoon estava acostumado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu acho que eu também nunca te agradeci devidamente. E eu aceito seu convite. Podemos ir agora, se quiser, eu vim de carro. - Seunghoon indicou com a cabeça o veículo estacionado perto de onde estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por mim tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer. - Seunghoon disse quando entraram no carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É alguma coisa sexual estranha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O quê? Por que eu iria- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você </span>
  </em>
  <span>quer fazer alguma coisa sexual estranha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não! Conta logo o que você quer fazer. - Seungyoon disse, preferindo voltar ao assunto original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sabe aqueles finais de filme em que as pessoas dirigem em direção ao pôr do sol com música tocando? - Seungyoon assentiu, tendo uma ideia de onde aquela conversa ia chegar. - Eu quero fazer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é tão brega, não me admira que você goste dessas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vai fazer isso comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro, por que não. Já estamos aqui mesmo. Mas qual a sua ideia de boa música pra dirigir rumo ao pôr do sol? - Seunghoon aparentemente já havia pensado bastante a respeito, pois não passou muito tempo usando o celular até uma música começar a tocar, saindo pelos autofalantes do carro. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here comes the sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sério?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só me deixa viver meu sonho, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon deu partida no carro e começou a dirigir. Os dois ficaram quietos, Seungyoon olhando pela janela, admirando as cores do céu. Ele só podia ver tons de cinza pouco tempo atrás. O mundo todo estava diferente agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou para Seunghoon, que tinha os olhos fixados na estrada e um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mundo estava muito diferente, mas não era algo ruim. Ele podia viver com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu nunca te agradeci por ter me feito enxergar cores, então obrigado. Como forma de mostrar minha gratidão, cinema por minha conta?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>